nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Slug X
Metal Slug X is a run and gun video game in the Metal Slug series. The game is available for the Neo-Geo console/arcade platform created by SNK. It was released in 1999 for the MVS arcade platform and is a remixed/upgraded/spin-off version of Metal Slug 2 that utilizes the game engine from Metal Slug 3. Differences from Metal Slug 2 *Much of the music has been slightly remixed/altered. It is made to sound more clean, sweeping and/or epic. *Many stages had the time of day changed. Instead of being simply at day or at night, the stages take place at dusk, twilight, and sunset. *It is now possible for your character to become fat in every stage after Mission 2, while it was only possible in Mission 4 previously. *There is less slowdown than in Metal Slug 2. *All levels contain increased and different enemies, as well as a different boss in the first mission. *Vehicle types and locations are usually changed. *There are generally more power ups, prisoners, and items, particularly food, which are often hidden and must be shot to obtain. *The action is more unusual, with many environmental elements doing things such as exploding with unexpected results or randomly spewing out items or enemies. *Original art for Metal Slug is shown at the end of the game while the credits are rolling, instead of a black screen used in Metal Slug 2. New features Big/Super Weapons: Heavier damage versions are available for the heavy machine gun, flameshot, shotgun, laser rifle, and rocket launcher. When compared with their normal counterparts, each big/super weapon deals more damage, has a more "fierce" appearance, and has a wider (or longer) area of impact. If the player happens to be fat while using these heavier weapons, a new appearance takes on and the player does even more damage. Stones: These primordial weapons deal five to ten pistol shots of damage a piece. When fat, the player will throw boulders. This is more of a focused damage bomb and can kill off single targets with ease, but sacrifices the area of impact of the typical bomb. Iron Lizard I: The Iron Lizard is arguably the most surrealistic weapon or vehicle in any of the Metal Slug games. This weapon drops out a Warner Brothers-style wheeled missile that rapidly races along the ground to hit an enemy. Like rockets and grenades, this weapon inflicts area effect damage. The Big Iron Lizard is a yellow sphere with two legs and a mini antenna attached to its top. Enemy Chaser C: The Enemy Chaser fires out small missiles that seeks the closest enemy (or breakable object) on the screen. This weapon is similar to the rocket launcher, but it does less damage. However, it does have much better tracking abilities than the rocket launcher. The Big Enemy Chaser is a sphere-shaped projectile with higher mass (and inertia), but a tighter turning radius. Super Grenade G: The Super Grenade fires projectiles much like a real grenade launcher would. The grenades fired are otherwise similar to the hand-tossed bombs. This weapon is able to penetrate through groups of soldiers and aliens. Drop Shot D: The drop shot is one of the most distinctive weapons in the entire series. This gun shoots out bouncy cannon balls that move horizontally at about the same speed as the protagonists. Because of their bouncy nature, accuracy is most often at a minimum, but it is possible to fired over cover without exposing yourself. The Big Drop Shot is much larger and more elastic than the regular variety. Metal Slug Type-R: Also known as the "Golden Metal Slug", it is only available in Mission 3. It looks the same as the normal Metal Slug and has the same weaponry, but can move faster and jump higher. Metal Slug X adds a second vehicle in each level, either for use by the other player, or as a replacement for one lost earlier. Riding each vehicle to the end of the mission can result in a bonus for both players, though certain vehicles offer greater bonuses due to difficulty in a certain situation. Reception Category:Metal Slug games Category:SNK games Category:Hamster games Category:Arcade Archives Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, Neo Geo) Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:1999 video games Category:2012 video games Category:2017 video games